Dreams
by grubswiper
Summary: Abbess Germain's Dream is comming true! The days befor Redwall Abbey is compleated.(one shot)


Hey hey! Yo yo! Howzit all going? Good? Good! I'm feeling great! It's a good day to write. Well....er....it is actually kinda wet and cloudy......but who cares? You do? Oh well, 'don't let the weather dampen your mood!' That's what I always say!

This is a simple one shot kinda taking a break from 'An Ottermaid's Tale'. I hope you enjoy this little slice o' heaven. ;)

See you in the review section.(Of course, where else would I expect to hear things from you?)

Disclaimer: I own Redwall haha! I own Redwall haha!(Continues repeating this phrase). Real grubswiper comes up behind a robot that looks like him and slams a sledgehammer on its metal head. BAM! The fake grubswiper crumbles down on the floor, little electric sparks popping. Grubswiper shakes his head. "Artificial intelligence, it'll never work..."

( Begin one-shot )

Martin the warrior's sweat mingled with his comrades in the hot sun. it was the middle of summer. For seasons the kind woodlanders had helped abbess Germaine and her abbey followers on the construction of Redwall Abbey. It been hard work, but the reward would be worth their while. There would be a home that would replace their old dwelling, Brockhall. There were so many creatures, Brockhall could not be their home any longer.

It was past morning and the workers were making afternoon tea. The spread was a variety of scones, nutbown ale that had been settling for a season, and for dessert there was a luscious gooseberry crumble.

Martin was sitting next to Gonff and Colombine, who Columbine was holding there son Gonflet. The little mousebabe was trying to steal a blueberry scone off Gonff's plate.

Gonff soon found out what his son was doing, and immediately the father and son got into a argument.

"Hold steady the you liddle' rouge, you can't swipe my scone."

"Me don't care, me likes scones!"

"Give that back to me this instant, slypaws!"

"Slypaws ya self buttonose!"

Gonff stopped trying to take the scone back from the miniature stealer, and looked up in bafflement.

"Buttonose?"

Gonflet looked very matter-o-factly. Puffing out his small stomach, arms crossed, he gave his definition.

"Buttonose siwwy! Because I have a scone thats makes yous a buttonose."

Columbine threw up her paws in exasperation, which Gonflet took his chance and fled, giggling helplessly to himself, his father running after him, hard on his heels.

On Martins other side he was having a exited conversation with Bella of Brockhall. Her brown eyes twinkled as she watched her warrior talking in such excitement.

"Just one more day Bella, one more day! I cant wait for the abbey to be completed."

Bella gave one of her warm smile.

"Aye, me as well Martin, all creatures have worked hard on the building of the abbey. I bet abbess Germain still cant believe that her dream will turn into reality by tomorrow."

Bella looked over at the abbess at her other side. The seasons never seemed to take away her magnificence. Her silver white whiskers shined in the sun as she sat back in he old chair, appearing to be in a doze.

The wide sleeves of her habit draped over the arms of the fluffy chair, which was imported from Brockhall, as well were many other items and furniture as well.

as Bella turned back to talk to Martin she suddenly saw Gonff and Gonflet(still giggling like mad) running by the table, Gonff shouting.

"Gimme the scone you rotter!"

(Later)

After tea its was back to work. Various creatures such as hedgehogs, otters, squirrels, moles, mice, and others, bustled about doing their appointed duties. Some had windows to put up, some truckle beds to make, and some helping by doing the jobs that dont get noticed, such as candle making.

Martin made his way over to a strong carpenter mole named Rootshuver. The helpful carpenter was constructing the great table for the great hall. Sweat shined on his face as he was whittling with his knife on the side of the long table.

When Rootshuver saw Martin, he soon hailed him over.

"Yurr, Marthan! Oi need yon help hurr!"

Martin rushed over and helped lift the table, which was perilously on the edge of Rootshuver's bench. When they were done of the task, they both went to a table that beard lemonade, and columbine was one of the servers, and she gave them a stern telling.

"Tut, tut, look at those dirty paws, strait to that water barrel over there for you two!"

Martin and Rootshuver made their way to a large water barrel, where they washed their paws.

As they made their way back to the lemonade table, they were joined by Gonff, who was grinning.

"Those long benches were hard to make, but we got through em all right. Whew! The lemonade looks good!"

When the day was over, Martin went to sleep, feeling they had done a lot that day.

(Next day)

At breakfast there was exited talk at the newly made table.

"Finally, Redwall is almost completed!"

"I still remember when we were laying out the foundations!"

"Yes, this building has come a long way hasn't it?"

Bella of Brockhall banged her huge paw on the table, soon the talk died down and heads turned to her. And she gave everybody some surprising news.

"Silence friends, for I have wonderful news. As you all know, our abbey is close to completion, but Rootshuver's moles worked hard in the night. So the last thing we have to accomplish is the main stain glass window in the Great Hall..."

The were cheers of delight by the creature around the table. Bella waited until the applause subsided.

"Now as we know, only squirrels can get up that high, so lady Amber and a few of her squirrels will put up the window. After breakfast, this work will be carried out."

After this there were cheers and applause. It had been so many seasons, the hard work will have finally be paid back.

After breakfast every creature was standing, watching Amber and her squirrels putting the red-orange window. The abbess was being supported by Martin and Bella. As the the squirrels put the finishing touches on the beautiful stain glass window, the roars and cheers of the abbey creatures were louder than ever.

A single tear went running down abbess Germaine's cheek, her dream had come true, redwall was completed!

A/N

Well there that on shot, hope you all liked it!

Please review! Comments are well appreciated!

Grubswiper


End file.
